


Лабораторные неприятности

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, Surprise Ending, Wolf Dracula
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Так, а дальше что? Синий или белый порошок? — Мэйвис выглянула из-за плеча Уэйна, сжимая в руке колбы.Оборотень прочитал текст по диагонали, почесал мохнатый затылок и пробормотал в ответ:— Ну тут как бы не написано… Возможно, это не имеет значения? Надо разобраться…Сзади раздалось рычание.— Некогда разбираться! — Мэйвис нервно оглянулась назад. — Давай, как получится! А то папа уже пакет доедает, сейчас за Джонни примется!
Kudos: 3





	Лабораторные неприятности

— Так, а дальше что? Синий или белый порошок? — Мэйвис выглянула из-за плеча Уэйна, сжимая в руке колбы.  
Оборотень прочитал текст по диагонали, почесал мохнатый затылок и пробормотал в ответ:  
— Ну тут как бы не написано… Возможно, это не имеет значения? Надо разобраться…  
Сзади раздалось рычание.  
— Некогда разбираться! — Мэйвис нервно оглянулась назад. — Давай, как получится! А то папа уже пакет доедает, сейчас за Джонни примется!  
— Спешу! — Вольфыч принялся смешивать разные порошки и гели, сверяясь по книге.  
Молодая вампирша же бросилась в противоположную сторону, к мужу. Очень вовремя — огромный тёмный волк отшвырнул от себя опустевший пакет «Густоквашино» и, порыкивая, уставился на Джонатана… явно гастрономически настроенным взглядом. Рыжеволосый парень забился в угол, не способный на какую-либо помощь, и сидел там, сжимая в руке найденную в коридоре палку. Ну, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.  
— Стой, па! — Мэйвис бросилась наперерез заколдованному отцу, закрывая от него Джонни. — Приди в себя! Прошу!  
Зверь остановился, но разумом не обзавёлся. Заинтересованно склонил голову налево и посмотрел на дочь своими голубыми глазами.  
— Не волнуйся, па! Сейчас дядя Уэйн сделает противоядие, и тебе станет легче, — Мэйвис поняла, что звук её голоса успокаивает зверя, и принялась тихо нашёптывать ему всякие секретики их с Джонни кроватной жизни, пользуясь тем, что лишённый разума оборотень-вампир ничего не понимает.  
— Готово! — Уэйн схватил склянку с густой коричневой жидкостью и, использовав немного насилия, открыл Дракуле пасть, вливая в него противоядие. Волк тут же сплюнул, но часть зелья проглотил.  
— Слушай, а у нас действительно получилось? — спросила Мэйвис, глядя на бесчувственную тушку волка.  
— Конечно! Тут сказано, что он придёт в себя через полчаса. Пойду, отнесу его в кровать, — Вольфыч взвалил друга на сильные плечи и понёс в его комнату.

***

— Слушай, Мэй! Тебе не кажется, что твой отец нас избегает?  
Молодая вампирша грустно кивнула:  
— Да, заметила. Интересно, почему? Может, он обижается за тот случай в лаборатории, когда я со злости отшвырнула колбу, а та разбилась об него и превратила в волка?  
— Не думаю. Драк не настолько злопамятный. К тому же тебе он готов простить всё.  
— А в чём же тогда дело?  
— Мне кажется… Мне кажется, не стоило тогда открывать ему все наши секреты. Ох как не стоило…


End file.
